


I Dig You

by HelenHuntress



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenHuntress/pseuds/HelenHuntress
Summary: Archaeologist Im Nayeon meets model Chou Tzuyu on a tour in Egypt
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon, Minuscule jeongmi, minuscule samo
Kudos: 47





	I Dig You

She thought that she’d be like Lara Croft. She thought she’d be raiding tombs and fighting evil curses or a possessed friend and hold dual pistols like the badass she thought she was (Jeongyeon said that she could barely shoot an airsoft gun but that’s besides the point).

But here Nayeon was, fighting the Egyptian heat as she planned the next excavation for the next archaeological dig. With no dual pistols and no bow and arrows.

“Okay, so we’ll just follow the tourist guides until they let us off the bus and we’ll start digging there. We’ve already got permission and everything. Jeongyeon will prep the equipment so there’s nothing else we can do except for sleep…” Jihyo told her team.

Jeongyeon and Mina nodded and left the hotel room leaving Nayeon and the leader alone. “You know, when you told me to study to become an archaeologist I didn’t expect… this.”

Jihyo laughed, “And what is ‘this’?”

“Being in the middle of nowhere and digging through sand. I thought we were exploring tombs and shit Ji! This is boring!”

“Hey, I told you that it wasn’t as glamorous and as sexy as Tomb Raider.”

“I know… I’m just shitting on you,” Nayeon laughed. “I do like this kind of work. Reading its history and finding ancient old, lost artifacts… it’s fascinating even if it sounds boring to others.”

Jihyo nodded and grinned, “Why do you think I pushed you toward archaeology? I knew you love history but don’t want to spend all your time behind a desk and reading…”

“Well thanks for looking out for me Ji,” Nayeon grinned. “C’mon, let’s go to bed so we can be energized for tomorrow.”

The two women got into their separate beds as Jihyo switched off the lights….

“You think those two are having sex right now?”

“Nay, please go to fucking sleep.”

* * *

“Let’s do something fun tomorrow!” Sana exclaimed as she flopped onto the bed… right on Momo, who was scrolling through her phone.

“Oof, Sana you are not as light as you think you are…” Momo struggling to let out.

Tzuyu laughed, “Did you you just call your girlfriend fat?”

“Yah! You meanie!” Sana yelled out as she smacked Momo’s butt.

“Hey, hey, I don’t need to know all your fucking kinks alright?” Momo and Sana groaned as Tzuyu snickered. “Anyway, what do you want to do tomorrow?”

“Well… you girls’ shoot is in two days… we could take a tour to the pyramids, it’s an all day thing though,” Momo recited.

The three were in Egypt for a photo shoot. Sana and Tzuyu were apart of JYP’s modeling department and Momo was their manager. Truth be told, the three wanted to be idols, but they decided to get into modeling after shooting a couple CFs predebut. Momo decided that managing her girls and being closer to Sana as her girlfriend was a better path for her career.

“That sounds fun…” Sana mumbled as she snuggled into Momo.

Tzuyu nodded, “Then it’s settled then. Momo, book the seats.”

* * *

“Hi guys, welcome to DubChaeng’s Tour of Wonders,” Dahyun said as she opened her arms wide extravagantly to show the desert.

Chaeyoung laughed as she parked the bus in the middle of the sandy pathway. “Now, this archaeology group might know more of the history than us so feel free to jump in and add more interesting facts.”

“For now let’s get out and explore the pyramids that await us!”

The seven other women on the bus laughed as they slowly filed out the bus. The archaeologists took longer time due to them carrying out their equipment.

“So you guys are archaeologists?” Sana asked them.

Mina nodded, “We’re here to see if we can find some missing artifacts that haven’t been uncovered yet.”

Momo grinned, “That sounds cool! If you guys need help or anything, we’ll be here!”

“I doubt they need anything from us… they seem like they’re pros…” Tzuyu trailed off.

Nayeon grinned and winked, “Well, you girls are eye candy so that’s already giving me motivation.”

Momo snorted as she saw Tzuyu’s cheeks turn red slightly.

The tour passed by swimmingly and before everyone knew it, it was lunch time. All nine of them sat back on the bus in an attempt to find a bit of shade and cooling.

“Anybody want some fruit? We’ve kept a cooler full and cold water bottles here!” Dahyun told the passengers as she took a bite out her sandwich.

“Any citrus fruit over here please and thank you,” Sana said as she held out her hand, reaching for the two tangerines Dahyun held out. “Momo, do you want water?”

“It’s Momo. She, for some weird reason, doesn’t like water,” Tzuyu pointed out.

“Yeah I thought you knew me babe…” Momo pouted.

“How do you… not like water?” Mina asked.

“She’s weird, don’t mind her,” Sana said as she sat back down. “Of course I know you don’t prefer water pabo, but it’s important to hydrate yourself in this hot weather.”

“I’ll be fiiine.” There was a lull in conversation as everyone munched on their food.

“So… which artifacts are you guys searching for?” Chaeyoung asked the four archaeologists.

“Well, we’re just testing our luck, much of the artifacts have been recovered. But, we’re hopeful to find some things that haven’t been uncovered,” Jihyo explained.

“Like in the sarcophagus in one of the pyramids,” Jeongyeon added.

Nayeon got up from the back and grabbed a water bottle. Deciding to take her chances, she instead sat right next to Tzuyu. “Hi.”

“Hello…” Tzuyu trailed off.

“Nayeon, archaeologist and historian extraordinaire.”

“Chou Tzuyu, model.”

“Ah, see I knew you were beautiful. Model doesn’t surprise me.”

Tzuyu laughed softly, “Are you always this forward?”

“Only with women I genuinely think I have a chance with. I’ve caught you staring,” Nayeon winked.

Tzuyu blushed, “Okay… let’s say you have a chance then. You’ve got the rest of the day to woo me.”

“They do realize we can hear their entire conversation right?” Momo interjected, popping the two’s bubble.

“You ruined their moment…”

“Heh… well Miss Tzuyu, can we continue this outside without our friends commentating?” Nayeon stood up and held out her hand for the younger girl. Tzuyu laughed and grabbed her hand before the two walked out toward the pyramid. Their other friends smiled and decided to leave them be.

“Anyway… Hi.” Nayeon smiled, bunny teeth on full display.

“Hi…” Tzuyu replied shyly. “So…. A historian and archaeologist? Tell me more about what you hope to find.”

“Well… like Jeongyeon said, everything’s been recovered, but we’re gonna try prying open a sarcophagus and hope for the best.”

Tzuyu rose her brows, “And you’ve gotten… permission to do that?”

“More or less.”

“Wh- what does that mean?”

“We have permission…”

“Okay but if the police comes, I will not be an accessory to crime.”

“Oh don’t worry about that… I’m sure you’re able to charm your way out of it. I mean, we’ve barely met but I’ve been charmed.”

“I… about the sarcophagus…” Tzuyu flustered.

“Right. Well, sarcophagi were originally kept away from the public since they were considered of the utmost religious importance for Egyptians at that time. Obviously, that changed and greedy government officials have opened it to the public over time as public attractions for money.” 

“During the Old Kingdom period, they would often paint fake doors as a symbolism of how the deceased could leave and explore the pyramid built for them… eyes are also painted to symbolize how he his able to see what goes on around him. In earlier periods, sarcophagi were made of wood until they switched over to granite and that allowed them to paint and do the carvings.”

“That sounds really interesting… so what do you hope to find in one of the sarcophagi?”

“Hopefully, a chunk of a written tablet that was buried with the dead guy. Although, I don’t really have much faith that we’ll actually find anything.”

“Not with that attitude you won’t.”

Nayeon laughed, “I guess you’re right about that.”

“Hey budding lovebirds! We’re ready to go inside of the pyramid if that’s okay with y’all!” the two heard Chaeyoung exclaim.

The two blushed and walked over to the group… but not before Tzuyu pressed her lips against Nayeon’s cheek and winking at her. “You’re cute when you talk about Egyptian history.”

Jeongyeon laughed and teased Nayeon’s tomato-red face, causing the older girl to push the younger one onto the sand.

“Okay, it’ll be a bit dark but we’ve got lanterns and such for you guys, now let’s go!” Dahyun said as she passed out the lanterns.

As all nine entered the pyramid, they were instantly met with the coolness of the shade and darkness. “Miiiina, hold my hand I’m scared,” Jeongyeon pouted. Mina laughed as she took her girlfriend’s hand.

“Pussy,” Jihyo fake-coughed, causing the others to laugh.

“Okay let’s start with the hieroglyphics you girls see here….”

Once everyone reached the room where the sarcophagus laid, the two tour guides turned toward the archaeologists. “Search away, girls.”

Jihyo and Mina looked at the sarcophagus in the middle of the tomb carefully. They both placed crowbars on either side and nodded at each other. Jeongyeon and Nayeon then took positions and carefully leveraged the top of the casket and sliding it carefully onto the ground.

The four studied the contents carefully, their flashlights shining bright. The other five waited with bated breaths as they waited to see.

“I don’t see anything,” Mina pouted.

Jeongyeon and Jihyo sighed, “Guess our luck ran out this time.”

“Wait wait!” Nayeon said as she climbed into the casket.

“Uh… I’m pretty sure you can’t do that… but we’ll allow it!” Dahyun said.

Nayeon felt along the wall and felt a small little crack within it. She knocked on it a few times before carefully craving the wall little by little. “Ladies… we’ve found the good shit.” She slowly pulled out what seemed to be a piece of a written tablet, cradling it carefully.

“Heh. I take it back, our luck is still running.”

“Wow, nice find!”

“Can we take credit for this too? I need a raise… tattoos don’t pay for themselves…”

Nayeon laughed softly and carefully handed the artifact to Mina, who enveloped it in a silk cloth for safe keeping. The eldest climbed right back out of the sarcophagus and dusted her clothes. “And there we have it,” she grinned.

Eventually the tour had to end, but all nine women decided to exchange numbers because of the bond that was created today.

As they all waited for the cars to bring them back to their hotels, Tzuyu waited for Nayeon outside the room where the archaeologists were talking to some government representatives. The other three archaeologists left the room, not without greeting her before walking away- Jeongyeon winked at Tzuyu before Mina dragged her away. Nayeon stepped out the room beaming.

“Congratulations are in order.”

Nayeon turned to see Tzuyu, and Tzuyu swears the older woman beamed even brighter. “I suppose it is. Y’know, Jeongyeon was partially right about our luck running out.”

“But in the end you guys found something.”

“Yeah… but I think it’s because I’ve found a new good luck charm, in a form of a beautiful model.”

“Oh really,” Tzuyu grinned as she leaned in.

“Really,” Nayeon whispered, grinning back before kissing the taller woman eagerly.

The next day Nayeon left Egypt with accolades to her, numbers from new friends, and a promised date from a certain JYP model.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone’s interested  
> twitter: @huntresstzuyu  
> cc: https://curiouscat.me/tzuse_supremacist


End file.
